


Promises, Promises

by eurydice72



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dark, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non Consensual, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydice72/pseuds/eurydice72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Faith really did get rid of Angel's soul? Some people might deserve paybacks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises, Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Set in BtVS S3. Dark fic. Very dark fic. With noncon.

His arms burned from the sinuous stretch of muscles pulled too taut over his head. Wesley had already tried shifting once to alleviate the tension, but Faith had seen the not so imperceptible movement and alerted Angelus with a sly taunt. He still felt the blood trickling down the back of his thighs from where the cat o’nine tails had sliced across his bare buttocks.

“What’s the matter, Wes?” 

Faith appeared in the corner of his vision, dark eyes shining so brightly that he fancied he could almost see the evil lurking within their depths. How had he missed it before? He should have known upon his arrival that she was a bad seed. He should have known before, when he’d read the reports. Then he wouldn’t be in this predicament.

He shuddered as he felt Angelus’ cool hand snake up the back of his leg. At least Wesley faced the wall. If he had to see as well as hear the vampire tasting his blood, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to maintain quite such a brave face.

“Your Watcher here seems to be a little scared,” Angelus said. “You should hear his heart. It’s racing like a rat in a maze.”

Faith tilted her head to look up into Wesley’s face. He supposed it was better than her looking down. He’d already had to endure one humiliating moment as she looked over his nudity only to smack her lips when she was done. “Baby just needs to relax, I think. Now what can we do about that?”

“I have an idea.”

Wesley squeezed his eyes shut when he heard Angelus rise. The glide of the vampire’s hand smoothed upward, over Wesley’s ass, around his hip to his flaccid cock.

“Well, that’s disappointing,” came the husky murmur in his ear. “What’s wrong, Wes? Aren’t we being hospitable enough to meet your fine, English standards?”

“Maybe he doesn’t like the same kind of games we do.” 

Wesley gasped when Faith’s hot hand covered Angelus’, and together, they began pulling at his cock, coaxing him into an unwelcome erection. It shouldn’t have been arousing – fear was a powerful motivator to keep him distracted – but the contrast of Faith’s heat to the lack of Angelus’ made his balls tingle.

“Nah, that can’t be. I’m sure Wesley here went to an upstanding, all-boys school. Hell, he was probably head boy.” Angelus pressed into his back, hard muscles unyielding where they pushed Wes closer to the wall. The unmistakable nudge of Angelus’ arousal pushed between his cheeks. “Did you get there by sucking cock, Wes? Or did you prefer to bend over for the headmaster?”

He wasn’t going to allow them to get to him. He wasn’t. He couldn’t.

Except his cock seemed to have different ideas. And Angelus’ mouth had moved from his ear to his neck, nipping at the sinew with tiny bites that felt like thousands of volts curling around his spine.

“That’s something I’d _love_ to see,” Faith purred. “Wes with his mouth stuffed so full that he can’t spout off on all his self-righteous Slayer shit.”

“We’ll save that for next time.” Angelus’ hand disappeared for seconds, only to reappear at Wesley’s ass. A single finger traced the lower curve, tickling the soft skin behind his balls. “Faith, get on your knees.”

Her hand stilled. “I’m not—”

“ _Yes_.” His voice was sharp, absolute. “You are.” 

Angelus eased back, making room for his hand to slide upward along Wesley’s crack. Wes barely had time to be aware of the deliberate probe at his asshole before a rush of warm, wet fire engulfed his cock, and he looked down through his lashes to see Faith’s full lips sinking down his length.

“You’re in for a real treat. She just _loves_ giving head.” Angelus’ mouth was back, and this time, he felt the distinct flicker of the vampire’s tongue along his ear. “Maybe if you’d figured that out from the beginning, you might have been able to control her, Wes.”

“I…I…I would never…” They were the first words he’d uttered since Faith had grabbed him outside the high school. His voice cracked, but it seemed the utmost importance to deny the allegations.

“Never? Really?” Angelus pushed a thick finger past the tight outer ring, making Wes cry out from the intrusion, but his tone never shifted, still conversational, as if he wasn’t standing there, stretching him out in preparation for fucking him. “I mean, look at her. Those tits. That ass. Are you telling me, not once did you wonder what it would be like to just tie her down and bang the shit out of her?” He felt rather than saw the shake of Angelus’ head. “You’re a better man than me. I wanted to get inside her the first time I ever saw her turn around.”

Images flooded through Wesley’s mind. The dreams – _nightmares_ – that plagued him every time he felt useless. Thoughts of disciplining Faith as someone should have years ago, teaching her some semblance of respect for elders who deserved it. Laying her out in all her ripe glory and proving once and for all who was in control. It made him even harder, made his flesh burn and hum, and when she dug her long nails into his hips in order to hold him and swallow him down, Wes finally yielded to the whimpers rising in his throat.

“That’s it,” Angelus coaxed. A second, then third finger pushed into Wesley’s ass. “Enjoy it. _Savor_ it. ‘Cause next time…” He thrust even more deeply, the spot he hit shifting the whimpers into cries. “…I’m going to let her watch when I fuck you.”

His eyes shot open in alarm, but there was no chance for protest, no opportunity for pleas of mercy. Angelus pulled his hand free and replaced it with his cock, searing past the last of his resistance at the same time Faith buried Wes in her throat. He wanted to scream, wanted to do something other than rock against their invasions, filling her up, taking him in. He failed. He didn’t know why he was surprised. That seemed to be his modus operandi ever since arriving on the Hellmouth.

Each thrust scraped across his prostate, each swallow squeezed around the sensitive head of his cock, each second damned him a little bit further. He had no idea how long it lasted, though it seemed like an eternity after he first began to feel his balls tighten. But then Faith reached between his legs and pulled, and Angelus shoved a little bit harder inside, and the world exploded in a fire of come and fangs and blood and vicious hands that refused to let him forget where exactly he was and who exactly he was with. He was only vaguely aware of Faith standing, or of how she pressed into his side in order to reach Angelus’ mouth for a kiss that echoed in more than Wesley’s ear.

But it didn’t matter. Because he knew that it would only be a matter of time before it all happened again.

That had been Angelus’ promise, after all.


End file.
